Touch My Dobe-chan
by namikaze chila
Summary: [Oneshot] Sasuke yang iri melihat Itachi bermesraan dengan sang kekasih mengajak Naruto untuk menginap dirumahnya. Ia ingin 'bermain' dengan Dobe-nya. Ia ingin menyentuh Narutonya. -Bad Summary- SasuNaru/Yaoi/NC/PWP/DLDR!


Author:

Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu

Rating: M

Genre: romance, NC, Yaoi

Warning! Typo, Mature content, dirty talk, Yaoi, NC, pokoknya berbau mesum lah. Ini YAOI, yang gak suka jangan baca. Yang masih polos menjauh, Not like just back. Maaf ya buat yg puasa ^_- dosa tanggung sendiri XD

Enjoy~

Sasuke menggerutu karena daritadi melihat aniki-nya yang asik bermesraan dengan sang kekasih, "Ck, baka aniki bisakah kau berhenti bermesraan dengan Kyuubi? Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa kalian berdua berakhir diranjang dengan sperma dimana-mana."

"Memang itu tujuanku." Jawab Itachi asal, membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel.

"Ck pergilah anak ayam dan kau keriput hentikan ini sialan" Jawab Kyuubi,, membuat Sasuke tambah kesal dan itachi hanya menyeringai

Dia beranjak kekamarnya. "Ish, apa mereka pikir hanya mereka yang bisa bermesraan? Aku juga bisa." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Dobe, apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

"Tidak. Memang ada apa Teme?"

"Kau menginap dirumahku ya malam ini? tousan dan kaasan sedang ada urusan pekerjaan dan aku ditinggal berdua dengan aniki dirumah." Sasuke membujuk kekasihnya lewat sambungan telepon.

"Eung... apa tidak apa-apa,,dan Kyuu-nii juga tidak ada dirumah sedang pergi?"

"Tentu Kyuubi dengan Itachi.. Kujemput kau jam 5pm, oke? Sampai nanti rubah manisku." Naruto sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan manis Sasuke.

#skip saat jemput Naru-chan XD

Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto kekamarnya. Sepulang dari menjemput Naruto dia tidak melihat aniki dan calon kakak iparnya itu yang juga aniki dari naruto, Kyuubi. Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang melanjutkan kegiatan tadi di kamar.

Sasuke menyandarkan badannya pada headboard, dia menepuk pahanya.

Naruto duduk dipangkuan Sasuke, dia menyibak surai hitam yang menutupi dahi sang kekasih, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bercinta." Jawab Sasuke santai yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Naruto. "Ish... kau ini. Dasar teme mesum"

"Yak! Memangnya kenapa? Aku 19 tahun kau ingat? Itu usia legal untuk bercinta. Lagipula kan aku sudah pernah membobol lubangmu sekali." Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar ucapan frontal Sasuke, dia mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau enak tinggal memasukkan penismu. Aku yang kesakitan, penismu sangat besar."

"Itu sebuah pujian untukku atau apa?"

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu tuan Uchiha." Ujar Naruto sinis.

Sasuke tidak menyerah, dengan jahil dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemeja yang Naruto pakai, membelai punggung mulus Naruto. "Oh Tem-e"

"A-aahh...keriput sialan~"

Desahan itu menghentikan pergerakan Narutoyang ingin memukul kepala Sasuke. "Hey kau dengar itu?" Sasuken menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku tau suara siapa itu,apakah Kyuu-nii ada disini". Jawab Naruto

"ya.. dan dia ada di kamar baka aniki" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke menyerukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto. Menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh namja manis itu. Sangat menenangkan, sekaligus memabukkan. "Aku kau tau dobe aku kesal dengan mereka."

"Tem-meee..." Naruto memegang bahu tegap Sasuke saat namja tampan itu mulai merangsang titik sensitif dilehernya.

"Ayo main gunting, kertas, batu." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Yang kalah harus melepas satu persatu pakaiannya." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruton hanya bisa mengangguk pelan membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Bersiaplah dobe-chan."

"Sasu-ke, aku malu." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Daritadi dia terus kalah dan berujung dengan harus telanjang bulat didepan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya lapar. Sedangkan pria tampan itu hanya melepas kaosnya saja -dia hanya kalah sekali-.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, "Kau indah sayang." dia mengecupi wajah Naruto manis itu. "Kau sangat indah."

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sasuke saat pria tampan itu mulai memagut bibirnya. Saling melumat dan menghisap, menyesap rasa manis yang menjadi candu untuk keduanya.

"Aahhh~" Sasuke menjilat saliva yang mengalir didagu Naruto. Dia mengecupi dada kekasih manisnya itu, tidak lupa membuat kissmark disana.

"Sshhh... aahhh... Sasukee~" desah Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menghisap nipple kanannya, tangan kekar itu juga meremas penisnya.

Ciuman Sasuke terus turun, dia menjilat kepala penis Naruto, membuat Naruto dibawahnya ini mendesah, "S-sassukee..."

Sasuke mengulum dan menghisap penis Nauto, sesekali lidahnya bermain di pucuk penis Naruto.

"Teemee~ aahhh..." desah Naruto semakin menjadi saat kekasihnya ini menjilati hole nya. Lidah Sasuke menusuk-nusuk hole ketat Naruto.

"Teemee masukkan penismu..."

"Aku tidak dengar." Goda Sasuke, sekarang tangannya ikut meremas twinsball Naruto.

"Aahhh~ masukkan penis Temmeee~ahhh... jangan menggodaku atau aku akan memukulmu

"Dengan senang hati Dobe-chan." Sasuke memposisikan penisnya didepan hole ketat Naruto, dia mendorong penisnya untuk masuk secara perlahan.

"Anghhh..." desah Seasuke karena penisnya diremas begitu kuat oleh hole ketat Naruto.

"Ugh... sakithh..."

Sasuke mengocok penis Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hole pria manis itu.

"Aaahh..." desah Sasuke saat penisnya sudah tenggelam semua di dalam hole ketat Naruto.

"Bergeraklah..."

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya kemudian menghentakkan lagi penisnya masuk, berusaha mencari titik nikmat Naruto.

"Ah! teme~aahh" Naruto mendesah saat penis Sasuke menabrak prostatnya.

Sasuke terus menumbuk prostat Naruto dengan ujung penis besarnya. "Kau suka dobe? Kau suka saat penisku mencumbu titik nikmatmu?" Naruto sangat bernafsu mendengar dirty talk Sasuke.

"Aahh... eunghh... temee~aahh~" Naruto ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha menyeimbangi tempo sodokkan Sasuke. Tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke yang sedang membuat kissmark didadanya.

"Hisap lebih kuat teeme~" Naruto membusungkan dadanya saat Sasuke mulai menggoda nipplenya.

Desahan, erangan, dan suara kelamin yang saling beradu membuat suasana semakin panas. Kecupan mesra terus diterima Naruto dari pria tampan diatasnya ini.

"Oohh~ dobe... jangan ketatkan lubangmu..."

"Sassukee... aku mauhh... aahhh~"

Crot

Sperma Naruto keluar, mengotori perut dan dada Sasuke.

"Ah... aahhh... kau terlalu menjepit penisku dobee..."

Sasuke semakin brutal menggenjot Naruto, "Aahh... Narutoohh~"

Sasuke menghentakkan dalam-dalam saat orgasme nya datang.

Sasuken mencabut penisnya dari hole Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."  
.

.

.

.

End

Epilog dikamar itachi~:

" ahhh itachiii" desah Kyuubi

"bagaimana Kyu-chan, menyengkan kan" jawab Itachi

" sialann kau keriput mesum.. ehh tunggu aku seperti mendengar suara Naru-chan", hey keriput apa yang dilakukan anak ayam ke naru-chan hah" murka kyuubi

"ayolah kyu-chan kita terusan ini saja dan jangan pikirkan mereka" itachi hanya menyeringai

"baka keriput siialannn kalauNaru-chan kenapa kenapa aku akan membunuhmu dan anak ayam ituuu".. Itachi hanya menulikan teriakan Kyuubi. . poor you Kyuubi XD


End file.
